


New Places

by melllie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Marichat May, Porn With Plot, gfd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melllie/pseuds/melllie
Summary: I'm a sucker for fic where Marinette falls for Chat and Chat for Marinette instead of an identity reveal. Aged up Marinette and Chat start seeing each other again and realize how well they work together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	New Places

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in at least 4 years so try to be patient with me. I'm really terrible at finding grammatical errors when I re-read my own writing so please message me if you find them, I'll fix it and repost the chapter   
> Also, I'm not sure where this is going, I'm writing it to fulfill my own Marichat and domme!Marinette/ sub!Adrien needs so if you want more of that kind of writing this is for you too.   
> Thanks for reading

Letting go of Adrien had taken time. Lots and _lots_ of time, but slowly the posters had come down, the fantasies had fallen off, and the gift ideas forgotten. It didn’t even hurt seeing him now without the bracelet that she had gifted him years ago. 

Maybe it had simply been getting older that had helped her pass that damn crush, maybe it had been her romance with Luka, maybe it had been time. The only thing she knew was the catalyst. She hadn’t meant to overhear Nino and Adrien one day by the gym lockers, but it had certainly saved her a lot of heartache in the long run. Who knows how long she would have _obsessed_ without having heard it with her own two ears. 

“ _Hey, what do you think about coming out with me and Alya this weeknd? We’re going out for pizza and then roller skating?”_

_“I love you both dude, but I am not going to be a third wheel again.”_

_“No, no, we’re taking Marinette too”_

_“I’m good hanging out with her but you guys have kind of been leaving us alone a lot and she doesn’t act normally when she’s alone with me… I feel like I scare her” the blond had sounded hurt when he said it._

_Nino let out a loud sigh “Dude do I really have to explain it to you?”_

_She couldn’t see it but Marinette could picture Adrien’s confused look “Explain what?”_

_Marinette’s face flushed red. She knew what he was going to say and she had to force herself to stay put and not stop him. “She’s not scared of you bro, she's anxious because she likes you. As in she_ likes _you.”_

_The model had stuttered a bit next “Wh-What? Why?”_

_“I don’t know dude, I just know she does because Alya’s told me herself. She’s been hoping you two get together. So could you come this weekend? It could be a double date, no more third wheeling.”_

_“I- Nino I don’t like Marinette like that. She’s a great friend and really nice but… I kind of like someone else. I can’t go out with her, it wouldn’t be fair.”_

_“Oh shit, dude I didn’t-”_

Marinette hadn’t heard any more. She’d run off and texted Alya that night that she hadn’t ever found the boys to give back Nino his water bottle, and that she couldn’t make it skating that weekend after all. 

At first she had been heartbroken. Wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and sob, but she knew it wasn’t an option. She was _ladybug_ and for the sake of Paris she couldn’t just lock herself away. What if there was an akuma attack? How would she know when Chat needed her help if she never left her safespace? She couldn’t let him get hurt without her or let the city fall to Hawkmoth. So she had given herself one night. The heroine had cried herself to sleep and woke up the next day with a plastered smile on her face, determined not to let anyone know how terribly she actually felt. 

Her strategy had worked well. Alya hadn’t even asked her why she cancelled or if anything was wrong, and pretending everything was okay almost forced her mind into believing it was. Still, the next few months were hell. Any time she so much as glanced at Adrien she had wanted to cry or hurl or both. Obviously she had had to avoid talking to him for a while too, but that wasn’t anything too new to her. She thought she was covering it all pretty well, and within a few months Marinette was starting to feel like a whole person again. She still wished that Adrien would fall to his knees and beg her to go on a date with him, but now she could smile at him in class without feeling anxious or like she was being forced to be polite. It was just… friendly. 

Then one night at a sleepover, Rose had asked her something unexpected. 

_“So Marinette, it seems like you’ve lost your little crush on Adrien haven’t you?”_

She’d looked up shocked. Julika had been hissing at her friend quietly “ _Rosie! He told you not to ask”_

_Marinette had flushed a little and Alya had looked at her with a mix of confusion and concern, like she was paranoid she hadn’t seen her friends change earlier “She’s right Mari, you’re not acting weird around him any more at all. Are you over him?”_

_“I-” she had been staring down at the floor to avoid the intense stares of her friends but then she looked up and it came out easier than she expected. “Honesty? Yeah I’m over him.”_

The girls had cheered, which seemed odd at the time but now it made her laugh. That crush had dragged her down, and short of getting together with him the next best thing for her _had_ been to get over it. Of course they were happy for her. They were good friends. 

When she went home the next day she had finally tossed most of the stuff that reminded her of him. It hadn’t made her sad like trying to throw things out when she had heard him had, but she had kept a few things for another couple years, despite it all. 

After the sleepover things had gotten a lot easier. She still couldn’t say she wouldn’t accept if he asked her out, but she could also look him in the eye for longer than a second and hold a regular conversation with him without feeling like she got gut punched. It was nice, like saying it out loud had been the last piece she needed to fixing herself. 

It got even better when Luka had asked her out only a couple weeks after the sleepover. She knew Julika and Rose must have told him what she said because the timing was just _too_ convenient, but she wasn’t complaining. She had known Luka was somewhat interested in her for a while, she had just never felt like she was in a position to confidently say yes to him before that. After all, would it have been fair to him to date him when she had feelings for someone else? 

Now though, it was an easy yes. She had smiled as she sniffed the pink and powder blue roses he’d brought her (Rose had most _definitely_ helped him pick them out) and said he could meet her at seven for Ice cream. 

Their first date (her first date-ever) had been lovely. She couldn’t complain about a single moment. Luka had treated her perfectly and insisted on paying for her blueberry and vanilla ice cream from Andre’s. 

He’d even asked if it was okay to kiss her at the end of the night. She’d lightly nodded and could still faintly taste the strawberries and cream on his lips. There was not a single reason to complain, and Marinette had floated up to her bedroom like she was in a dream. 

Her lovestruck state had died off quickly. She had definitely liked Luka and he was fun to date, but she knew pretty early on he was no grand romance. Still she trusted him, and she liked him and he liked her. She saw no reason to end things just because she didn't feel madly in love with him.

Maybe she had stayed with him longer than she should have though. Things got complicated after he helped her and Chat as Viperion. She had given him the Miraculous as her civilian self, and explained that she was ladybug before asking for his help. That hadn’t been her best idea but at the time, it seemed selfish to keep hiding such a big part of her identity from him when they had been dating so long, especially since she had an excuse to let him in on it. 

Him knowing her secret had made her feel like she couldn’t really leave. Which was also dumb. She still knew Luka and trusted him. He would have _never_ let out her identity no matter how upset he could have gotten. 

Overall, dating Luka had been a positive experience. She’d learned a lot of things about herself in the nearly three years they were together. Firstly she now knew that dating Adrien would have _never_ worked. Even early on when Luka was getting attention from his band it had bothered Marinette to be so close to the spotlight. When he started getting bigger and bigger the media had just felt stifling. She got more than enough attention as Ladybug. She didn’t need any more as rocker Luka Coufain’s girlfriend. Adrien had been a model since he learned to walk, she couldn’t imagine how much attention that would be. 

She also learned that she didn’t like handouts. From the very start Marinette had designed the band's outfits, and when they made their first record, offers from people wanting to buy her clothes started rolling in. Some of them were genuine, they liked her style and designs, but others just wanted to get close to Luka and seem kind in his eyes by buying from his girlfriend. It was frustrating to say the least. When Mari launched her online clothing store and custom designs business in her last year of school. she made sure to put in a box on order forms that asked “How did you learn about me?” and took extra care to figure out the intentions of people who checked “Band Stylist” 

Being a band girlfriend wasn’t all bad. Luka still made sure she was always comfortable with the two of them, that despite his adoring fans she knew he was all hers. She also got invited to some of the best events in Paris, learned to mingle better and made good connections that helped her in setting up her business. Not to mention she made sure every party planner knew what baker to book at their next event, and her father ended up expanding his shop to a second location. 

On top of all her social and public growth, Marinette grew privately with Luka too. On the occasion she and Chat needed him it could be fun. Having someone fight by you who knew who you were under the mask was nice. It felt like she could relax, like even with the mask on she didn’t need to be perfectly Ladybug the whole time. Sometimes it made her think that maybe letting in Chat noir to her civilian life wouldn’t have been as bad of an idea as she had thought. That didn’t matter anymore though, he hadn’t even play flirted with her in over a year now. 

Personally Marinette thought the best part of dating Luka had been learning about her own body and what she liked in bed. Luka was a couple years older than her and had had experience before they got together. He’d been patient with her and assured her it was okay when she wasn’t up to doing things… up until she stopped telling him no. At a certain point in their relationship Luka stopped leading them in the bedroom. Marinette had stopped being so anxious about what he would see or if she would seem strange for liking sitting on his face more than his dick. It worked out because Luka loved it. The more she took control of their games the more he enjoyed them. Even though they weren’t together any more, Marinette would still say one of her most comfortable places to be was in bed spooning the guitarist. 

So overall, she didn’t regret dating Luka. It had been so good for her, let her grow in a relationship that was always there for her where she could always try something or let go of a secret without fearing it getting out. Still, now that she was graduating school and looking back on it, maybe she could have picked someone who excited her a little bit more. Even knowing that Adrien hadn’t liked her all those years ago and that she probably wouldn’t have worked well with him anyway, seeing him those last few days in class made her sad. After this she probably wouldn’t see him much at all anymore. She’d would get glances at him when she was over at Chloe’s or hanging out with Alya and Nino, but that would be it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was supposed to be moving out today, but an Akuma had kind of interrupted packing all of her fabric, projects and personal items. There was never a day off for Ladybug huh? 

The irony of the situation was the girl who was akumatized was a fan of Luka’s band. After the news made it public that they had broken up, teenage girls from all over Paris had gone into a frenzy over him. (Not that they hadn’t acted crazy around him before too) It seemed like this one wasn’t happy that the end of their european tour in Paris had been canceled because the drummer was having health complications. Thankfully the rest of the band hadn’t even come home yet or she imagines this would have been a hostage situation. 

She and Chat had taken down the girl pretty quickly actually, not quite quick enough for her to finish packing today, but definitely sooner than she expected. She even giggled a little after tearing apart the girls band t, right down the center of Luka’s face. Marinette knew he would see the footage of it and laugh later on. At least being Ladybug was always consistent in her life, as much as she groaned to Tiki about the time it took and bruises, she loved being able to serve her city. The routine was nice. 

Except… when she looked around after her miraculous had cleaned up her partner was nowhere to be found. She frowned, it was weird not to pound it after an attack. 

Her earing’s beep reminded her to get going though, and she quickly made her way swinging up the rooftops of the dark Parisian skyline back to her balcony to finish packing. She wondered if next time she finished a fight like this she would just auto pilot swing back to her parents’. After all, she’d been doing it for years and now no matter where in Paris she was she didn’t have to think about it. 

Marinette had just begun hanging and bagging orders again to move to the new shop tomorrow when there was a faint tapping on her window. Her face scrunched up in a frown. There was only one person who could get up to her roof like she had, and who would do so unannounced. It had been a few months since he last visited. After finding out she was taken Chat noir had respectfully limited his time on her balcony, maybe he had just found out she was single again? Ugh, she was not in the mood to deal with a flirty kitty tonight. 

Still, she knew he could see her, so the heroine turned around and opened her window, stepping back to let him in. 

What she didn’t expect was for him to slowly ease into the room, hissing in pain as he tried to land on his feet. “Chat Noir!” she grasped his arm trying to help him get down “What happened? Did you get hurt?” Her mind ran over the scenes of their fight, how could she have missed something happening to him?

“An akuma, I got slammed against a food cart and cut” he said in a whimper. “I- I don’t have anyone else to help me.” 

Her eyes widened as she listened to him, “Cut? Cut where?” All her time as ladybug she’d never gotten a scrape, just lots and lots of bruises. She’d assumed their suits were too durable for that. 

“My back” the designer walked around him and tried to keep herself from gasping when she saw it. “I think I need stitches but I can’t go to the ER or go home and explain myself. Please can you help me?” 

She looked over the cut. It stretched from the middle of his back, over his left shoulder blade and nearly to his shoulder. “Chat I- we need to take you to the hospital” 

“I’m not going” he insisted “If I go it will be all over the Paris news. Civilians can’t realize that their heroes aren’t immortal, and I don’t want Lady to think she let me down.” 

Marinette had tears threatening to slip out of her eyes. _How_ could she have let this happen to him? 

She breathed in once deep, and helped him walk to her bed. “Lay down, I’m going to go get antiseptic and bandages.” 

The cat nodded and settled onto her pillows face down. Quicker than she could think about it Marinette had come back. First she handed him two pain pills and a glass of water, which he took diligently. It wasn’t much but she hoped it would help at least a bit. As he laid his head down once more she started cleaning his wound with alcohol and a cotton pad, before finally threading and wiping her needle as well. 

Sewing up his gash was almost surreal. The movement was so familiar but still strange. There was no flipping the fabric for a better angle or turning it inside out to not show the seam. Blood covered her fingers despite her constant wiping and disinfecting his wound. By the time she was finished his eyes weren’t screwed up in pain anymore and he breathed a sigh of relief as she helped him sit up. 

“Thank you” he whispered, picking back up his water and downing half of it. “I really didn’t know where else I could go, and you're the best seamstress in all of Paris.” 

She flushed and took the water from him to set back down on the bed stand so he wouldn’t have to stretch again. “I’m glad you came here,” she admitted “I can’t believe you actually got hurt and it's good to know you’re going to be okay.” 

He smiled “I’m already okay princess, just a little banged up. Besides, you wouldn’t have ever known I got hurt had I not showed up.” 

“If you don’t think of clip of you smashing into that food cart is going to be on the ladyblog tomorrow morning you’re delusional” 

He hissed like he’d done something to hurt himself again “Shit. You’re right. I even saw Alya in the fight.”

She had too, which is why she had agreed to stitch him without too much complaint. He was right that the people of Paris didn’t need to worry about them. It would be bad enough seeing that footage, let alone if they had all seen the damage it made. 

That didn’t mean _she_ wasn’t going to worry about him more now though.

“You can always come here kitty” She assured lightly. 

Chat looked around the room “It doesn’t look like I can for much longer princess, why all the boxes.” 

“Oh-” she flushed looking at her room “actually I _am_ moving out, but I’ll give you my new address” Marinette stretched across her desk and grabbed a stack of business cards. 

She handed one of the matte black and pink papers to him, “Mari’s Design’s” he read aloud “I guess that means business is going well?” 

“Really well, I’ve had people on backorder for months. I’m hoping a storefront where people can look and try on premade outfits will slow down all of my order traffic.” He nodded in understanding. “And I’ve always liked living above work with my parents, it's convenient. So I’m going to do the same with the design shop.” 

“Smart choice, I’d kill to move out of my dad’s but I’m not really independent yet.”

Marinette furrowed her brow, she’d always thought Chat was the same age as her. “Have you not graduated yet?” 

“No, actually I just graduated, but my dad kind of manages all my work. I have plenty of money to move out, it's just that leaving could… upset him.”

Marinette’s mouth made a soft “Oh”

The superhero started to push up off the bed, grunting quietly “Thanks for patching me up Princess, and for the card. I’ll be sure to come by if I need a new cat suit.” 

She watched the way he moved to stand and immediately stepped in front of him, hands crossed over her chest. “Oh no Kitty cat, there’s no way you can jump across Paris with new stitches. You’ll split them before making it off my roof.” 

“I’ll be fine, besides I don’t have much of a choice.” 

She glanced at his ring, trying not to make herself obvious, and asked even though she knew the answer. “Why? Are you going to detransform soon?”

He looked down at her confused “No, I never used my cataclysm so I can stay like this”

“Good,” she said and gently pushed him back down to the bed by his shoulders. “Because you’re staying until morning. I’ll check you out again then to make sure the wound has started healing, then I’ll sew up the hole in your suit too and you can go.” 

Cat noir stared up at her seemingly amused and… flushed? “Mari, I can’t stay that long, my family will worry.”

The blue haired designer was already setting an alarm on her phone for 4:30. She showed him “Is that early enough for you to get home without notice?” 

He relented nodding. “More than enough time”

“Perfect, you can have some breakfast before you leave then too.” She set her phone down on her charger and opened up her closet. One of the only things she hadn’t packed was her old sleeping bag she would use when Alya came over. Now that she was moving she’d have a guest bedroom her friend could use. 

As she was setting it down and grabbing one of the hundred pillows on her bed Chat said “At least let me sleep on the floor Princess” 

A few years ago, she may have backed down just because she didn’t like to argue, but her time with Luka had taught her how to give an order. “No.” she said, dropping the pillow. “Not only are you my guest kitty, but you’re _hurt.”_

“But a prin-” she cut him off. 

“I said no _chaton._ Now go to sleep. Try to lie on your stomach so you don’t ruin my stitches.”

“Yes marinette” he whispered, laying down finally. 

She turned off her reading lamp that she had used to patch him up and settled into her blankets on the floor. She was still upset with herself for letting this happen, but at least she could help him now. 


End file.
